KQ8 point list
Mask of eternity has a score system much like most of the KQ games with the exception of KQ7. At the end of the game you are given your total score out of a possible 6631364 points. This may be glitched as there are ways to obtain a much higher score (or the game designers never correctly calculated the highest possible score in the game, or simply offered extra ways to get points in case certain actions were missed without capping the total points possible). This score appears to be basically tied to the Exp System (for the most part). Background Points appear to be associated with the experience system, and little else. These points are earned mainly by certain actions and picking up certain items, and killing enemies. This page will attempt to give a complete breakdown and explanation of exp points based on actions in the game in hard mode, to assist players attempting to get max score (or close to it). As an exact list of exp points (can only be figured out using the debug console). Note: there are also files in the game directories that can be opened up in word pad that also list 'exp' given by various actions and enemies killed; but it is unknown how accurate these are. Some actions seem to give more or less depending on the order they are committed in. The scores given in the ''monsters.kq" file in each level appears to be fairly accurate. The actual max score itself appears to be rather arbitrary and doesn't correspond to any specific character level. The List Kingdom of Daventry *Raven (clicking on Raven for the first time gives 5 pts) *Dagger (0 exp pts) *Hay Target (5 pts). *Dummy (5 pts). *Cookpot in Connor's house (5 pts) *Goblin outside Connor's house (4 pts) *Goblin with bone (3 pts x 4) *Talk to Wizard and obtain magic map (15 pts) *Talk to the Ugly Beast (20 pts) *Leather gloves (0 pts) *Leather boots (0 pts) *Leather Armor (0 pts) *Sneakup and kill Spriggan by Mausoleum (50 pts) or kill from the front (15 pts) *Crossbow (0 pts) *Spriggans (7 pts x 10) *Boss Spriggan (7 pts) *Outhouse Spriggan (23 pts) *Zombies by Farmhut (2pts x 2) *Zombies near road to Daventry (2pts x 5) *Zombies churchyard (2pts x ) *Windmill Spriggan Bow (10pts) *Tomb Spriggan Bow (12 pts) *Speaking to Sir James (75 pts) *Castle Switches (7pt x 2 + 6pts) *Axe (25 pts) *Henchman (30 pts) *Cutdown Tree (50 pts) *Get rope and hook (10 pts) *Enter Church (25 pts) *Get Candle (25 pts) *Put coins in poorbox (20 pts) *Push Urn/Open DoD (35 pts) *Enter DoD/Encounter Shadow Monster (20 pts) *Talk to Wizard about Shadow Bane (25 pts) *Push bricks into waterfall (50 pts) *Enter Cave/Waterfall (25 pts) *Climb up to Wizard house (25 pts) *Use magic quill (0 pts) *Get page (0 pts) *Use page on globe (15 pts) *Get bell (20 pts) *Put bell in device (0 pts) *Hit bell three times (0 pts) *Get Sword of the Lake (50 pts) *Break boards apothecary (20 pts) *Spell of Might scroll (0 pts) *Break into Tomb of Sir James (20 pts) *Open Sarcophagus (0 pts) *Get ring (25 pts) *Unlock door in Castlekeep ruins (25 pts) *Get Rign of Enlightment (50 pts) *Apple of Nakedness (0 pts) *Kill bats (x5 25pts) :Total: Castle Daventry *Open secret passage (0 pts) *Push painting (0 pts) *Get key (30 pts) *Get ash (25 pts) *Magic Mirror (50 pts) Dimension of Death *Defeat Shadow Bane (0 pts) *Skeletons first area (2 club, 2 sword, 3 archers)() The Swamp Gnome Underground Barren Region Frozen Reaches Paradise Lost Sun, Level 1 Sun, Level 2 Sun, Level 3: Order Altar Room The Levels *Level 1 = 0/10 *Level 2 = 0/20 *Level 3 = 0/40 *Level 4 = 0/80 *Level 5 = 0/160 *Level 6 = 0/320 *Leel 7 = 0/640 *Level 8 = 0/1280 *Level 9 = 0/2560 *Level 10 = 0/5120 *Level 11 = 0/10240 *Level 12 = 0/20480 *Level 13 = 0/40960 *Level 14 = 0/81920 *Level 15 = 0/150000 *Level 16 = 0/150000 *Level 17 = 0/150000 *Level 18 = 0/150000 *Level 19 = 0/150000 *Level 20 = 0/150000 *Level 21 = 0/150000 *Level 22 = 0/150000 *Level 23 = 0/150000 *Level 24 = 0/150000 *Level 25 = 0/150000 *Level 26 = 0/150000 *Level 27 = 0/150000 *Level 28 = 0/150000 *Level 29 = 0/150000 *Level 30 = 0/150000 *Level 31 = 0/150000 *Level 32 = 0/150000 *Level 33 = 0/150000 *Level 34 = 0/150000 *Level 35 = 0/150000 *Level 36 = 0/150000 *Level 37 = 0/150000 *Level 38 = 0/150000 *Level 39 = 0/150000 *Level 40 = 0/150000 *Level 41 = 0/150000 *Level 42 = 0/150000 *Level 43 = 0/150000 *Level 44 = 0/150000 *Level 45 = 0/150000 *Level 46 = 0/150000 *Level 47 = 0/150000 *Level 48 = 0/150000 *Level 49 = 0/150000 *Level 50 = 0/150000 *Level 51 = 0/150000 *Level 52 = 0/150000 *Level 53 = 0/150000 *Level 54 = 0/150000 *Level 55 = 0/150000 *Level 56 = 0/150000 *Level 57 = 0/150000 *Level 58 = 0/150000 :Sierra's Max score is 6631364 (Level 58 = 17534/150000). :Total (levels 1-14) = 163830 exp points :Total (levels 15-58, 58 at 0 exp) = 6450000 exp points :Total (1-58, 58 at 0 exp) = 6613830 :Final Total = Note: A player may have more or less exp dependent on how many enemies he killed. It is certainly possible to have more exp points than total score at the end of the game, which suggests that the score is factored by unseen conditions. The example shown above in the picture had a level 58 with about 74000/150000 exp pts (up to the final fight with lucreto). It may be possible to have higher levels than 58, but it would require earning more exp (which there is not enough actions in the game to do so). As shown if the game had 'maxed' at the beginning of 58 (0/150000) from end of 57 (150000/150000) the total experience points would be 6450000, which is still much less than the game's 'total score' of 6631364. It would take exp points to reach level 59, assuming that level 59 exists n the game. The score of 6689830 in the above image is level 58 = 76000/150000, Which is 58,466 more EXP than Sierra's given max score. Hypothetically if someone could find a way to kill more enemies or find undocumented exp actions to reach later levels the final score would have to be at least: Level 59 (0/150000) would have to be 6,763,830 points. Level 60 (0/150000) would have to be 6,913,830 points. Level 61 (0/150000) would have to be 7,063,830 points. . Item exp Most of these exp listings come from the Invinfo.itl file, but may not necessarily cover all the points in the game. They may also not be necessarily accurate to exp in the actual game. *Broadsword (17 exp pts) *Sword of the Lake (25 exp pts) *Skeleton King Sword (30 exp pts) *Battle Ax (65 exp pts) *War Hammer (50 exp pts) *Long Sword (100 exp pts) *Flame Sword (150 exp pts) *Temple Sword (500 exp pts) *Longbow (25 exp pts) Enemy Exp Most of these exp listings come from a files (monstats.mtl) but may not necessarily cover all the points in the game. They may not be accurate to exp in the actual game. There are more accurate listings in each level in files called MONSTERS.KQ. See KQ8 Enemy List Notes *Most of the score does appear to be based on experience points. However, if there are additional factors or glitches (particularly in the later levels) which might influence the score. But who knows? *Killing rats will add to the total exp score. Each rat is worth 1 point each (game txt files claim 1 exp each). However as groups of rats tend to be found in boxes, and scatter when the box is shattered it is quite difficult to kill every rat. In the case of DOD were most rats are encountered it is quite possible that rats may scurry up the sloped walls before you can kill them. One possible method to getting the rats would be to push the boxes they are into an area that has vertical walls. The rats are capable of moving through other boxes though, so you can't surround one box with other boxes in an attempt to trap the rats. *The Monsters.KQ file lists only 8 rats rat1-rat8. However there are many more rats than that which can be spawned from boxes, not to mention the few that are already on the map. Rats appear to be special case as well, in which the first rat you kill will always be "rat1', and each rat killed after that will increase by number up to Rat8. While it hasn't been confirmed yet, it appears that killing any rat above that number will probably just reset back to 'Rat1' name. Also while its not clear boxes might spawn a random number of rats, but probably not more than eight at a time to remain within that "rat1-rat8" limitation. *While bats and vultures tend to circle a preset area, sometimes their pathing may break and they may end up flying outside the map. This is a possible way to lose points. There does appear to be only a limited amount of bats and vultures though. *Note that some enemies are hidden off the edge of the regular map, including skeletons in DOD. These require some unconventional wall walking to reach, and may also be difficult to get back from. There is an interesting portal off to one side of DOD that holds enemies. This might be used as a spawner to spawn enemies onto the map after certain events or actions in the level. *Remember to kill all bats, frogs, pigs, vultures and any other animal in the environment that can be attacked (not all will offer exp though, but may or may not be calculated into the game's final score). *There is some randomness to enemies that spawn, such as Carnivorous Plants, Fire Ants and Zombies. it may be possible that the game will bug and you might miss certain spawned enemies. So that you aren't able to kill every enemy by the end of the game. One example are groups of zombies that spawn in the Underground Realm (near the old man). While they all tend to spawn when you first load the level and reach them, if you do not kill them the moment they spawn, and run away, or reload a save in the level there is a chance that they will fail to spawn or only a few will spawn. There should be about 6-7 total. If they fail to spawn you will not be able to get full score. *It is apparently possible to earn more points than the maximum score, but what random actions cause this is unknown. *If the score is based purely on exp points, then a player would have to earn 17534/150000 into level 58 to get exactly 6631364/6631364 score. The developers score appears to be extremely arbitrary, but it maybe based off the total exp given for puzzles solving, actions, exploration, plus adding up all the monsters exp as given in Monsters.KQ files. *It's also possible that the final score may be bugged, and offer random scores each time. *Using God cheat appears to give a bonus 1000 exp points each time its used (which then act as a pool to which get subtracted from causing the character to level up a few times as actions are completed until it runs out). If the player 'ungods' it appears to remove whatever is left of the previous pool (though this may not be entirely the case). Goding will then add a new 1000 exp pool. Doing the cheat repeatedly can only reach level 8. It 'subtracts' from this point pool as the character levels, so at level 8: The player will appear to have 1000/1280, ungoding will subtract the pool back down to 0/1280. The game probably always attempts to subtract the 1000 however since the game can't 'de-level' it always remains at whatever the current level is after the cheat. From level 1, each time you god/ungod the character jumps 2 levels the first time (reaching level 2 990/20 and level 3 970/40), 2 levels the second time (reaching level 4 960/80 and level 5 880/160), 2 levels the 3rd time (reaching level 6: 840/320 and level 7: 520/640), and level 8 the 4th time (360/1280). Doing it one more time will reach the aforementioned 1000/1280. *The first time God is activated the player will jump 2 levels. Level2: 990/20 and Level3 970/40. Just going into combat mode as an action will cause the character to jump 1 more level further subtracting from the pool: 930/80. Each action after that seems to subtract from the initial pool until it reaches Level 7: 380/640, and thus the bonus points are below the threshold to level any further. As mentioned removing God will remove the 'pool' and using God will reset the 1000 bonus points which can be done one more to reach Level 8: 360/1280. Ungoing at this point will only remove the 360 pool, and godding after that will just boost things an extra 1000 points. In any later levels will only see bonus 1000 point boost. *As this cheat's effects are 'accumulative' this will essentially give you by the end upwards 2,270 more points than normally received. However assuming someone had for example almost 13000/15000 points and used the cheat, it also seems that using ungod cheat will reset the score for that current level back to 0. So it is possible lose many points using this cheat. Assuming that a player uses 'god' near the end of each level in the last 1000 points of the level it might be possible to gain up to 1000 extra points (assuming that 149000/150000) into the next level. However, ungoding would erase any points that made it into the next level. *The fact that points are tied to EXP system was confirmed by doing a speed run, and confirming the final exp points scored (from putting down the third Mask Piece) in the final battle, and comparing to the final score. This came up to 35952/150000 on level 20. Ending screen was 949,782 out of 6631364. This corresponds to 163830 + (5x150000 = 750,000) + 35952 = 949,782. Category:Point lists Category:KQ8